2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Royer
Entry #1 8/30/15 Dear Diary, Hi I'm Lauren and I'm starting 8th grade... after boring a summer, I, Lauren Evans, is starting another year of tragedy... tomorrow. Last year was a disaster, Little Miss Perfect, Kelly Hartman ruined my 7th grade year. And this year I won't let that happen.I truly hate Kelly Hartman or "dislike" her as Candice my best friend would say "hate is a strong word". Yes surprisingly Candice Miller is MY best friend and yet she's the second most popular girl in the school next to Kelly. I would say Candice is way ahead of Kelly but that's my opinion...Kelly isn't exactly the nicest person.She is like a hungry Great White Shark and we are her food. Me and Candice met in third grade while I was the new kid. Candice was the first person I met and she was also my only friend along with Shay...yeah I wasn't very social. I am very picky about my friends.Kelly and her possy, Carson Brown, and Megan Williams push people around and the good thing is I'm not the only one. Shay Morgan is my other best friend who is also anti-social so we have a lot in common. Me and Candice have some differences. But we make it work. Somehow. I got to go to bed now it's like 10:00. See ya later! Sincerely, Lauren Moze` Entry #2 9/1/15 Dear Diary, Kelly ruined my 7th grade year like the washer shrunk my cotton shirt. Let's list some. She almost turned Shay and Candice against me. That was the worst. I can't even list them without throwing a chair across the room.We had some new kids in the school this year, three girls and a boy. Nicole Duncan, Mia Johnson, Taylor Adams, and some other guy I don't know who. I met these girls and I think we are beginning to be friends. Maybe if we have more people turned against Kelly and her possy or maybe just Kelly. Carson and Megan, I can see, they don't like this anymore but Kelly obviously won't let them go. I feel bad.They follow Kelly around like they're her pets, and I want to change that. Omg I almost forgot to tell you about my first day of school! Okay, okay, I didn't forget, it was just a disaster. I'd rather not talk about it right now. It's just too embarrassing. Maybe, JUST MAYBE, later. Entry #3 9\2\15 Dear Diary, Okay, everyone has been bullied even though they don't know it, but me? I know it and a lot of people in my school do too. And it's all because of that stupid Kelly. She is so jealous of other people that she has to automatically do better. She is a suck up to all teachers, a suck up to all parents, and a suck up to all adults should I say. Yet she is the meanest, most intimidating person in the school. Some teachers, even though Kelly's a suck up, is scared of her. Honestly, I'm not scared of her, I'm just... annoyed with her. she has the nerve to literally lie to everyone, even Alana and Megan. She just has to be the best. I know if someone read my diary right now, they would probably think I'm the meanest girl in the school. Well, no one should be reading this anyway. If she ever found this she would probably be very mad and would hate me even more than she already does. I would hate her even more than I already do. Oh wait dislike should I say... I really don't see why hate has to be such a strong word. I'd like to say it. You know. Candice thinks it's like a curse word or something. Kelly is like the principal and me and my group of friends are the smelly janitors that no one likes because they are smelly. Entry #4 9/3/15 Dear Diary, Honestly, I don't how this could happen. Somehow Kelly has gotten meaner and meaner over the years and I don't know how that's physically possible. She somehow found my diary and read out loud to the whole school and didn't get in trouble. The teacher was standing right there. That's how scared the teachers are of her. They don't know how to control her. But I will find out how. Soon. Of course all of the teachers will yell at you for not staying in your seat in the cafe but, this?!! This is outrageous!!!!!! She read my diary out loud to the whole school! Like what the heck!!!! These teachers need to get that kid under control. I do not approve of this and neither will my parents. This is not something I would normally do but, she's been doing this to me for many years but no one did anything about it. Not even me and I totally regret it. So I will be telling my parents about everything. EVERYTHING. Hopefully they will actually care enough to do something. Maybe I should organize a protest. To stand up for our rights. I will be standing up for myself and others. This may be they best year of my life. No joke. I will finally be able to get my revenge. I know seems like a lot. Getting back at someone who destroyed everything. It'll be like taking bananas from a starving gorilla who has rabies. She's the bulldozer and she dug up all of my dirty little secrets and she won't stop until she finds the buried treasure... I'll save that for later. I know you probably hate me for not telling you but you know... I'm that kind of person. Entry #5 9/4/15 Dear Diary, I finally built up the courage to tell my parents and the school's principal. Unfortunately, they haven't yet done anything. Maybe they are figuring out what to do...right? I'm desperate. I will not let this go. This can not get any worse and she will soon regret everything that she has done and I bet this will be humiliating to her. My parents seemed like they were too focused on work and making money than their daughters happiness. They don't get how serious this can get. Bullying is against the law and Kelly has been breaking the law for basically her whole life. And she hasn't gotten caught. Are the cops scared of her too? I am so mad. Like I said I could throw a chair across the room. But I'm going to keep my cool and just throw my book bag across the room. Some people think I'm overreacting but, I'm just standing up for myself and others too. This has gotten out of hand and this will not get past me. It was like BOOM! It hit me and everyone else. She is the ruler of the school and we are her peasants. Everyone just lets it slide but me? Oh she's messin' with the wrong girl. It's gonna hit her like a wrecking ball. MARKING PERIOD #2 Entry #1 9\5\15 Dear Diary, I thought I would be able to overcome Kelly but, this is harder than you think. She took over the school. She's like the mad scientist and she is trying to brainwash all of our brains into thinking she is the ruler of the school. So far, it's working. She hasn't yet succeeded with me, Shay, Candice, Taylor, Mia, and Nicole. You know she can not and will not convince us to do, say, and\or think anything. I have no choice but to tell the school board. I know, it may be a little crazy but, that's how I am. Crazy. This is one step closer to my revenge. Which I haven't yet planned out. Omg this could be my revenge, getting her suspended or maybe even expelled. She has destroyed a lot of people's lives especially mine. I don't see the need to have designer clothes, Chanel bags, and the all of that really expensive stuff. Some people don't even have enough money to pay for food but, she's complaining about how her red Ferrari is the wrong color! ( even though she can't drive) Even though I'm not the prettiest girl, the richest girl, or the most stylish girl I sure can change the world at least a tiny bit. That is what I was brought on this Earth for. Entry #2 9/6/15 Dear Diary, I called the school board and I successfully got Kelly suspended. For a week. A WEEK. I mean ever since she met me she thought, since my clothes aren't Gucci material, she has hated me. Both of her parents are top notch doctors and my dad is an engineer and my mom is a graphic designer. I mean they earn money and of course I'm not the type to yell at my parents for not getting the right Micheal Kors purse. I'd rather waste my money on college and charities. I'm not some selfish, stuck up, girl, and I never will be. I hope to change the world. Kelly is one of the thousands of bullies that are making the world a horrible place as it is. I mean who would want to be one of those people? No one, accept for the the bullies, criminals, and the worst of all... Kelly. She is like the monster who "lived" under my bed when I was a little kid. Scary right? Yesterday, she talked to me and was like "I can't believe you actually worked up the nerve to talk to someone about (air quotes) what I've done." and I was like " Yeah I should've done this years ago." and she was like " What did I ever do to you?" and I was like "You know its not like reading my diary to whole school is an accident." and she was like " It was! Why would I do that on purpose? " and I was like " Why wouldn't you." and I walked away. I know right. I'm awesome. Entry #3 9/7/15 Dear Diary, This has been the best week of my life. I don't have to deal with Kelly. It's true I hate Kelly and it's true that she hates me. She was asking me "what did I ever do to you?" the other day but really it's the other way around. The first day I came to elementary school, right away she looked at me and was disgusted. I mean what did I ever do to her? It seems that she hated me because I may have had better grades to start with. I have/had straight A's and I bet she doesn't/didn't have a single one. Yeah she's not the smartest girl in the whole entire world, nor the prettiest, nor the best, nor the nicest, ect.. I could go on for days but I have better things to do. She thinks she super famous like Beyonce or something. In her dreams. I'd like to see her try to out-sing Beyonce. Ha. I have no words. She's like my worst nightmare coming to life. I have had many people bully me but, Kelly has stuck around. For a long, long time. I mean a long time. It's like all she does is try to come up with comebacks in the mirror all days and we have have a lot of fights that needs comebacks but, I don't spend my days writing up comebacks in a journal that is probably almost full. I have finally learned not to bring my diary to school. I should've known and I still get comments about that. Well I guess it was only like four days ago. Entry #4 9/8/15 Dear Diary, My day was horrible. I just want to cry. Candice and I are in a huge fight because she thought I lied to her about some stupid thing and I think she talked about me behind my back. I mean who does that? First of all, she accused me of lying and second of all, she talked behind my back. All I want is for her to not talk about me. She should already know that. People come up to me every single day now and ask me what happened because Candice is such a loud mouth. If something bad happens to me and her, she has to go and tell every single girl in the school so they can get involved. One time I told her something really personal and of course it was also really embarrassing, and she told every girl. They would come up to me and just laugh and call me names. It was all just because I told Candice that secret. I can't trust her anymore. Why do I keep forgiving her? She is like a dark cloud on a sunny day. I thought she was my friend. Entry #5 9/9/15 Dear Diary, Sometimes I think to myself and say, you can never trust a poplar girl because she will do anything to stay popular even if it means destroying their best friends relationship forever. I just think thats ridiculous. She needs to understand that I will not hang out with an untrustworthy, liar, who manipulates her best friend to get higher ranked than Kelly. I should not beat myself up for this and it is actually her fault. I am done with all of this drama and I think I'm better of staying friends with Shay. At least I know I can trust her. Tough times. They say to forgive and forget but i have done that too many times. It's time to just forget. Forget that i even know her. Forget everything. I think i am better off without her. She knows this will hurt me but she thinks about herself all the time. Its all about Candice. Candice. Candice. Candice!!!! She shattered my feelings like glass. I thought she cared. I cared.She is like a wrecking ball coming to knock down my whole life. MARKING PERIOD #3 Entry #1 9/10/15 Dear Diary, Okay, Kelly here. Lauren could not get more annoying... `she totally told on me and said that I was "bullying" her. Like how is reading her diary to the whole school, calling her names, and taking her stuff considered bullying? Okay, okay, it was a little mean but the truth is, I'm jealous of her. I mean everyone actually likes her. The love I get is fake. My parents barely even care about me, all they care about is their jobs and whenever I want something, they make their maid go and get it. It's like they act like they don't even have a daughter. They only care about the money. But the thing is, is that they can't take just one day off to hang out with their daughter. I'm their daughter for God's sake! At school, no one actually likes me, they are just afraid of me. I mean, I could be nicer, but it's too late for that. I've already traumatized them so, I think maybe I'll lay low for awhile and see how it goes. If the outcome is good, then I'll keep it that way but, if it's not, then I'll need a plan B. Lauren is like a bomb, she tics and tics until she finally blows up in your face. Entry #2 9/11/15 As I said, I stood low for today and basically took the day off from being Kelly. Everyone is still afraid of me. I also sat alone at lunch because the girls I sit with are very resounding. I learned that word today. I guarantee you Lauren already knows that word because she has all A's and of course I have all F's and D's. Lauren needs to understand that I don't play around I decided to instead of laying low, but to tell her how I feel. My whole life is just my social life. I want to be a T.V. show host when I'm older. I would need to have great social skills for that job and being popular is all I worry about. Literally I make sure I'm more popular than Lauren. I am the queen and Lauren is the peasant and I will make sure she doesn't get the crown. Entry #3 9/12/15 Honestly, I have no real or true friends. Carson and Megan are not my real friends. All they do is go shopping with me. Real friends tell secrets and gossip and have each others back. Real friends are supposed to be like your back bone. Carson and Megan, on the other hand are not. I DON'T HAVE A BACK BONE. I CAN'T STAND UP STRAIGHT. Right now I'm just a blob. Without a back bone, I just flop around. If I had a supportive friend, I would not be such a blob and I'd have great posture. They are not supportive, in fact, they are kind of bonding with Lauren. Lauren has a lot of back bones. She used to be like me. A blob. Now she's like made of steel. She has so many back bones, she's indestructible. Entry #4 9/13/15 *text message from Kelly* "Do you really think you are more popular than me? You better watch out because I'm coming for you and your friends. Kelly's words hit Lauren hard like the punching of the keys just before the send button was pushed. "Is that a threat? I can tell the principal and you will get suspended. AGAIN. " As Lauren hit send she waited for the reply. " I will find a way to get YOU suspended. Don't worry." As Lauren's phone rung like a door bell, Lauren immediately grabbed her phone, quick to reply. "There's another threat. I think your just afraid to admit that people actually like me. " Lauren pushed send and could quickly tell that Lauren's power now billowed over Kelly's. "No I'm not. Trust me I'm not." Kelly sent, seeming intimidated. "So you admit it." Lauren felt a breakthrough. "No I'm not." Kelly was speechless. Or typeless. "It's over." Lauren felt joy and relief wash over her. It was over. Entry #5 9/14/15 Lauren felt doubt and disappointment as she walked home from school. Lauren thought it was over but today seemed to be worse than jail. Lauren felt trapped and consumed. Kelly had taken that power that Lauren had felt the other night. It seemed that Kelly was doing this because she was intimidated. The more intimidated Kelly got, the worse. Lauren couldn't take it anymore. She began to throw her backpack and things as an effort to get her anger out. She was losing hope in happiness. School seemed to hold Lauren hostage and on the other hand, school was a home and seemed to be, comfort for Kelly. Lauren decided to stop trying. It was no use because Lauren new she couldn't do anything. Kelly really was the queen of the school and she wouldn't give her crown away. MARKING PERIOD #4 Entry #1 My dad opened the front door to see three girls standing there with grins growing upon their faces. Three girls who's voices I recognized from upstairs. I jumped up, looked in the mirror- to save myself from being criticized, and ran downstairs, skipping a few steps. I pushed my dad out of the way, and fixed my hair. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. "How do you know where I live?" I said, my voice gradually getting softer and softer. "Carson? Megan? Wha-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. "Oh, you're probably wondering, "OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THE THREE MOST POPULAR GIRLS IN THE SCHOOL ARE RIGHT HERE AT MY DOORSTEP!" I know, it's kind of overwhelming. Do you need some time?" Kelly said sarcastically. "First of all, that's the last thing I would ever think about. Second of all, I don't need some time." I said. "Get out of here. I can't deal with you right now." I said rolling my eyes. My dad stood at the doorstep with me. They looked up, looked at each other, and looked at me. I stepped down to become level with them. "Please." I begged. "Well we better get going. Nice to see you, Lauren. Bye Mr. Evans!" Entry #2 "Don't you think you could've dealt with them in a nicer way?" My dad said to me, with a worried look on his face. "You don't get it. They have treated me like bag of trash. I don't intend on being nice to them. And plus, if you haven't been through what I've been through, you have no right to tell me what to do." I said, regretting it soon after. "Lauren, what is going on? You've changed quite a lot lately and I'm not liking the outcome." My dad said. "I'm sorry. I've noticed that Kelly has been controlling my moods and I feel like a puppet." I said tearing up. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've gone to the principal and this would've been over." "I went to the principal! I went to the principal and he suspended Kelly for a week but she came back. Now I have to keep dealing with her." I said , beginning to walk upstairs. "I'm still talking to you." My dad starting to get frustrated. I groaned, slouched my back, and dragged my feet back down the stairs. "I can deal with this myself..." I said rolling my eyes. "It's getting worse. You're going to need my help." My dad said with his hands on his hips. "I don't need your help!" I said stomping upstairs, making the house shake. My dad sat at the kitchen table alone, wondering what had happened to his daughter. Entry #3 I woke up on a warm, misty, Saturday morning. I instantly thought of our fight and grew an immense headache. Even though I missed him, I would not talk to my father until he said sorry first. I heard a tense knock on the door. It was a regular knock but seemed so different. One I've never heard before. It echoed in my head like the howl of a wolf. The door slowly creaked open. My dad looked at me with a troubled look. As soon as he opened his mouth, I said, "Get out.". "Lauren," my dad said, trying to sound sympathetic. "Get out." I said, my voice getting louder. "Lauren, I'm sorry..." He said not making a move. I found it very hard to make eye contact with him. Entry #4 Candice, my best friend, talked to me for the first time in over one month. We "took a break" and politely kept our distances from each other. Just kidding, every day we would fight about something so stupid. I have to admit, I missed her, even though I didn't realize it. So, Candice is on my bus and there were no other seats and I was sitting alone..., and yea you get it. This is exactly how our conversation went: Candice: "Hey can I sit here?" Me: "Uh, yeah." silence Me: "So, uh, how have you, uh, been?" Candice: " Um, I've been okay, you?" Me: "Me? Oh, uh, I'm good, been a little stressed lately." I didn't see that coming. I thought she was just going to end the conversation right there. That's what she used to do. I had wandered off into space. AWKWARD. Candice: "Oh." Yeah, extremely awkward. I know. Entry #5 I had THE MOST amazing day in the history of the world. Candice was getting bullied by Kelly, they took her lunch just because she liked Kelly's ex-boyfriend. She came to me crying her eyeballs out, she then hugged me. We talked for the whole lunch period, I was hungry for the rest of the day. I ate my lunch in Social Studies, I don't really care, it was worth it. Candice and I have been talking all day, 24/7. I think it's getting back to normal. I'm so happy and I've been in such better moods. Even my dad and I are good now. Category:Period Three Category:All Students